The Annihilator
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot tag to CM 13X15 Spencer meets the new woman in his life in a quiet Washington pub for a drink and some good advice.


Disclaimer: see my profile.

A/n I'm experimenting with and unusual crossover pairing with this one shot tag to "The Annihilator." Please enjoy and all comments are welcome.

Reid pulled off his coat and dropped it on the seat. He tugged his messenger bag over his head and placed it next to his coat. He sat, under a cone of golden light hanging over the polished wooden table and waited for her to arrive. Music drifted around him, but he barely heard it over the cacophony of thoughts in his head. Twenty-four hours had passed since he'd talked Emily into staying, and it was all for nothing.

"Hey," said a voice and he looked up to see her striding to him across the dimly lit barroom.

"Hi," Spencer greeted and slipped out to stand.

"I told you, you don't have to do that," she said and then she kissed him. It was a light kiss on his lips, but full of passion and expectation.

"I was taught by my mother to respect women, that means standing when I arrive at a meeting place first."

She slid into the booth, and her dark eyes observed him watchfully when he sat. "As you've told me," she said. "How is your mom?"

"She's as good as can be expected. I wish… well, it doesn't matter what I wish. She'll never be better."

"I _am_ sorry, Spencer."

"I know," he smiled for her and reached to take her hand across the table. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm still a little off balance from our last case, but seeing you is helpful."

"I'm glad," he said and squeezed her fingers.

She shook back her long, wavy blonde hair and sighed. "I know something's happened. Tell me about it."

Spencer shook his head and sighed. "Can't fool a fellow profiler."

"No, you can't," she agreed. "Tell me."

"I've been forced out," he spat and looked away when a server approached the table.

"You wanna order," asked the twenty-something young woman with spiky black hair, and green eyes.

"A beer," Spencer said.

"Red wine," said his companion.

After the server left, Spencer said as if no interruption had cut into his explanation. "You're looking at the new full-time professor for the exchange program. Emily and Tara will be reassigned, and Rossi's forced to retire, and JJ's the new Chief. Matt and Luke will stay, and JJ must answer to Barnes for every single decision. It's not fair."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What can I do?"

The server returned and set their drinks on the table. Spencer drained half his in one gulp. His drinking partner raised an eyebrow. "Spencer, you know this isn't your fault."

Spencer laughed. "Yes, it is. I gave Barnes the excuse. Emily covered up for me after my arrest in Mexico. I said several things on tape, that incriminated me in Nadine Ramos's murder. Emily deleted the recording, but Barnes found out about it. If I'd just stayed in the US, I never would've fallen into Cat's trap and put my team in jeopardy."

"It sounds to me like Barnes would've found a way to get to you no matter what, Spencer. Stop blaming yourself for doing what you thought was right."

"There's the key word, what _I_ thought was right. _I_ was wrong. _I_ made a choice and here we are."

"You can insist on blaming yourself for choosing to help your mom, but it doesn't change the fact that Barnes is ambitious and willing to do anything to sit in the director's chair."

"You sound as if you know her."

"I don't, but I have a good contact at the Bureau, plus what I've heard from Tobias Fornell about her. He calls her The Annihilator."

"How is Fornell? I heard he's a PI now."

"He's great, and he loves working for himself."

"Good."

She sighed and took a sip of her wine. "What are you going to do, Spencer?"

"I don't know what I can do," he said loudly. "Its over."

"Only if you _want_ it to be," she pointed out. "You fought for Emily. You talked her into staying even though she'd made up her mind to leave. If you can do that, you can do anything. I'm sure the rest of your team's planning something."

"We all went out for drinks last night, and we talked about working in secret, but I don't know if that's the best idea."

"You did it for this last case, why not now. What have you got to lose?"

Spencer saw her smile, the first genuine smile he'd seen from her since her most recent case with NCIS. "Nothing," he admitted. "Just my job, but I don't want to work without the rest of the team."

"Then get to work and fight for what you know is right. Do what you must do to get the better of AD Barnes. I will help you if you need it."

"Thanks," Spencer said. "You're right."

"Of course, I am."

Spencer smiled, then sobered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"If anyone understands PTSS, it's you, Spencer. Thank you for being there for me."

He reached over and took her hand. "I'll always be grateful to Tobias and Tim for setting us up."

"Me too," she said. "Now, I don't want to talk about work. Why don't we go back to your place and have more wine, and see where it takes us?"

"Good idea," Spencer agreed.

"I'm full of good ideas."

Spencer stood up, and when his companion slipped out of the booth, he embraced her. "Thank you, Jack, for everything."

"You're welcome."

She took his arm as if she were a lady in old Victorian times and they walked out of the bar and into the night full of scents and promise of the coming spring.


End file.
